octospectrumrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lio Diaspora
Each group functions on mostly oligarchy and plutocracy systems. The one exception of an absolute monarchy is the Kingdom of Heaven’s Fire. Government Tribes Each group functions on mostly oligarchy and plutocracy systems. The one exception of an absolute monarchy is the Kingdom of Heaven’s Fire. The groups of the Lio [ lahy-oh ] people include: * Lio-Thun [ lahy-oh thoon ](lost): electricity focused most of their efforts having many of the tribal elders being children of fire elementals and light and/or sound. These were among the first to be captured by Heaven’s Fire to establish dominance over the solar panels. * Lio-Maga [ lahy-oh mah-gah ](lost): the tribe that favoured the fertile grounds of a volcano they had built. They favoured earth and fire working together and the elders were chosen among the first born between Earth and Fire elementals. * Lio-Ney [ lahy-oh nee ]: tribe from where Heaven’s Fire was established and grew to the kingdom that it was today by capturing smaller tribes as slaves. * Lio-Khamsa [ lahy-oh k-hahm-sah ]: a warrior tribe that elects five warriors to lead. It is lead by a Jadi, Water elemental, Fire elemental, Earth elemental and a Remobot. History The first family had to leave the Blue Home and had to craft a new home from the Red Home. From that family, many families grew and split and spread. Warq that invented gold and metalworking. Nuru that passed on knowledge and wisdom to many. Although many intruders come and tear down the shrines. The Lio believe that all life is a family. One spark that spreads and while some destroy and harm others warm and illuminate. One family ambitiously rose to power to begin the Kingdom of Heaven’s Fire. The largest and most violent kingdom among the Lio worships the Sun and his children Pho and Dei. They were the first to capture and enslave other Lio, selling them to anyone that would provide resources. The Sun is a Yellow Lion that blesses the strong and bold. His Children are white lions, Pho and Dei and are described as guides for the priests to tell the future. The childrens’ spirits are represented by the King and Queen of the Sun Pride. It is their excellence that is destined to rule over the galaxy with fire. Prayers to the Sun for success require burnt sacrifice. One nation from another galaxy has come to sponsor the up and coming nation. The Xo people think they are lofty and powerful as the sky, but the sun and Moon are higher than the sky. Many small tribes are captured by Heaven's fire and sold into slavery like cattle. Colours and Appearance Flags and symbols of the Lio Diaspora are Crimson with black hands holding a green flame. Lio-Ney is a white flag with a golden circle and one silver circle on each side with a red stripe behind them. Most villages and families do not have a flag or crest. They tend to wear many colours, predominantly crimson and gold. Lio-ney nobility wears blue and white. Category:Government